Vampire RomaniaxReader
by kitty0233
Summary: Reader-chan is being bullied at school with no friends, no family, and no home. One day a beating gets worse thank usual and she may have found a new friend! Now excuse me as I try to make this not suck.


Your ran down the concrete sidewalk, tears running down your face. Once again, you were being bullied at school. You were an outcast there, _everywhere_ in fact. You didn't have any friends to your name, nor any family. Your parents had died in a fire a few years back, leaving you all alone. You'd been put up for adoption and had been to quite a few foster homes, all of which you hated. Once you'd finally had enough, you ran away and had been on your own. Fortunately, you were able to get a job and rent an apartment, via lying about your age. It was old, dirty, and worn down, but it was affordable. Or so you thought. You'd gotten an eviction notice just last week, and now you were on the streets. You should've known that you couldn't juggle paying for a place to stay _and_ your school tuition, but you'd had that false hope that kept you going. At this point you knew you had no reason to live, and had considered ending your life on numerous occasions, but you knew that wouldn't be what your parents would want. They had always taught you that life was precious and not to waste it, but now that your parents were gone you had to live your life for all three of you. You were clearly failing at doing that.

Finally, your legs gave out from under you and you needed to take a break. You sauntered your way over to an alley and and sat down against the brick wall. You didn't want to go too deep into it where the stench of trash was unbearable, but your didn't want to sit in the middle of the sidewalk and gain unwanted attention, so you sat close to the entrance but far enough to be hidden in the shadows.

_'I guess I'm spending the night here...'_ You sulked to yourself. Winter was coming soon and the days were getting shorter, but even worse, the temperature was getting lower. You weren't sure how you would survive then, but you'd worry about it when it comes. All you had with you was your school uniform you were wearing, and your backpack which contained an extra pair of clothes, a sweatshirt, and your books, but you suppose that was all you needed for now. Oh, and of course the little bit of extra money in your pocket for small portions of food, but you were saving that so you could buy an actually dinner one of these days. You didn't eat much anyways...

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." You flinched at the sound of the voice and slowly looked up to see a few of the girls who bullied you. Not like the ones from earlier in the day who gave you emotional and mental torment, but this group was the one that liked to beat you up until you could take no more. You thought you'd managed to avoid them for today.

"What? No 'hello?'" One of the grunts said with false sadness, earning a chuckle from another.

"Yeah, _, didn't you miss us?"

"We just wanna have some fun."

Their voices dripped with sarcasm, yet the taunts meant nothing to you. You were used to it by now. You could always try to run away, but the were blocking the entrance, meaning you couldn't escape even if you wanted to. Even so, running would only make your beating worse. You slowly stood up, still not saying anything, getting prepared for the abuse you were about to take.

Finally, the leader spoke up, "Got anything for me today?"

You shook your head. You had nothing that was worth anything to them, except maybe the money in your pocket, but that was yours.

She frowned. "You gotta have something. Otherwise findin' you woulda been a waste of time!"

"Sorry, I don't have anything..." You finally spoke up, but kept your eyes on the ground.

"We'll see about that."

**-_-_-_-_**

Vladimir sat up in his bed and stretched. It appeared night had finally come, so it was safe to go outside. It was about time too, he was bored out of his mind! He didn't need to sleep, but he usually did during the day, just to pass the time. There was nothing to do during the daytime besides read books he'd already read a dozen times. The empty hallways of the large mansion where always lonely, with no signs of life except for Vladimir himself. How he longed for company, but there was no one that could fill that void in his heart, whether it be friend or family, and even then he would outlive them by centuries.

He let out a sigh and stood up, getting ready to go out and quench for blood.

-_-_-_-_

Having gotten his meal from some animals in the forest, Vladimir decided to take a walk in the nearby town. He liked watching all the humans go on with their daily routines, for some reason it amused him. Since he just ate, he didn't have to worry about bloodlust, which was a good thing, but he still longed to taste human blood again... It just tasted so much better than animal blood, and just had more... How could he describe it? Flavor perhaps? Still, he kept his control, not wanting to throw them into a panic. He was somewhat of a gentleman after all! It was a trait he'd probably picked up from his English friend whom he hadn't seen in a while.

"Ngh..."

Vladimir stopped dead in his tracks and backed up a few paces. He swore he'd heard something coming from inside the alleyway.

_'I may as well check it out. It's not like I have anything to lose by doing so.'_ He decided.

"Hello?" He called out.

**-_-_-_-_**

"Ngh..." You groaned as your eyes attempted to pry themselves open. The once dim sunlight was now replaced by the moon's glow, signaling you were unconscious for at least an hour or two. Those girls really did a number on you. Maybe you iwere/i better off running...

_'Oh, well... You can't change the past...'_ That was something you knew all to well.

They'd probably taken your money and your backpack, but when you attempted to check, were to sore to move.

_'Ow... I guess I'm stuck like this...'_

"Hello?" Someone called out. Maybe you weren't as alone as you thought.

The next thing you knew you heard foot steps rapidly approaching and you were being held on someone's lap.

"Hey, are you alright!?" Despite the owner of the voice being so close, they sounded so far away. Your vision began to adjust through half-lidded eyes until you could make out the person holding you. He was a young man, looking only a year or two older than you, with strawberry-blonde hair, topped by a small top hat that leaned sideways on his head that seemed to defy gravity. What really caught your attention however was his eyes. They were to be a deep ruby red that seemed to be laced with concern for your well-being.

_'Heh... Nobody's ever showed any concern for me since...'_ You trailed off, losing your train of though as he lifted you up bridal style and started to walk hurriedly off to someplace.

**-_-_-_-_**

Unsure of what to do with the poor girl, Vladimir decided to take her home. He couldn't just let her stay out on the streets where anyone could get to her. She appeared to be in pretty bad shape, but nothing life threatening, and it appeared that her attacker, or attackers, hadn't broken any skin, making it that much easier for him to be around her without the scent of blood overpowering him. Still, she was battered and bruised, and possibly had a broken bone or two, maybe even a concussion.

_'Crap, what are you supposed to do when someone has a concussion? Was it keep them awake or let them sleep?'_ He was never really good with head injuries, but he knew how to tend to a broken bone.

He gently laid the female on the bed, careful not to wake her after she fell asleep again. He would've liked to give her more comfortable clothes seeing as all she had on was a plaid skirt and white blouse, presumably a school uniform, but caring for her injuries was first priority. Of course, he didn't have a need for bandages, and therefore didn't have any...

_'I guess I should check the damage.'_ He decided.

Vladimir carefully undid the buttons on her blouse and gently remove it from her body. Bruised littered the girl's skin tone skin, and her elbow was popped out, signaling her arm was broken. Next he began to feel her ribcage, looking for any out of place bones.

"Ugh..." A groan came from the brunette/blonde/whatever.

_'Oops. Looks like she has at least one broken rib.'_ A bit more searching revealed it to be three.

Alright, now he had to patch these up or else they wouldn't heal in place. He could probably just pick up a first aid kit at the drug store... If there was one place he wanted to avoid though, it was the hospital. There was way to much blood in there... And too many humans...

"I'll be back soon." He whispered, even though the girl couldn't hear him.

Vladimir closed the front door with his foot, and walked upstairs with his hands full of medical supplies and a few pain killers. Fortunately the girl was still asleep, because he wanted to be there when she woke up so she wouldn't be too scared and confused and he could ask her what happened. Of course, he was also curious about her name!

_'Surely a beautiful maiden like her must have an equally beautiful name!'_ He hummed to himself and began to cover your wounded areas with casts. He managed to get actual medical equipment, not that he'd ever tell how.

"Alright, let's see here..." Vlad muttered while flipping through a medical book in his library. "Concussion, concussion, concussion... Ah, here we are!"

_"If the injured has received head trauma that may have resulted in a concussion, it is vital that they stay awake or they may fall into a comatose-"_

"La naiba!" He yelled. **[Damn it!]**

"Hey... Hey, wake up!"

You groaned in response, wanting to go back to sleep to avoid the aches surging through your body.

"Come on, fată..."

_'I don't wanna, I'm too comfortable...'_ You pulled the blankets up more to cover your head.

_'... Wait, what?'_ You're eyes popped open to take in your surroundings. You knew you weren't where you last remembered, because you definitely didn't have a bed.

"It's good to see that you're awake!" A strawberry-blonde-haired boy greeted you with a smile.

He looked familiar...

_'Oh, yeah, I saw him when I woke up before... He must've brought me to his house.'_

"Hi..." You greeted, not sure what else to say.

"You were pretty beat up. What happened?" He asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Just some bullies... They're always beating me up, but today was worse since I refused to give them anything... They probably took my money and my backpack."

"I didn't see a backpack when I found you, so I assume so. Still, what a horrible thing to do!" He said with a frown and a bit of edge in his voice.

"Heh... Yeah..." You smiled sadly. "I'm used to it though. I'm a bit of an outcast."

_'More than a bit actually...'_

Vladimir's expression softened to one of pity. He knew what it was like being an outcast more than anyone, having alone for centuries.

"It's rather late, but I could take you home if you'd like." He offered.

Now you frowned. You couldn't really lie, but you didn't want someone pitying you. "I... Um, I don't... Live anywhere..." You mumbled the last party so that it was almost in comprehensible, but somehow he had heard exactly what you said.

"Oh dear! Don't you have any parents? Guardians? Siblings?"

You shook your head. "No, my parents died in a fire four years ago, I ran away from my foster home, and I'm an only child."

A wave of pity washed over Vladimir, knowing exactly how lonely one could be, and he most definitely couldn't allow someone as young as you living on the streets. "You could stay with me if you'd like..."

This was exactly what you didn't want. You didn't need any pity, and you definitely didn't want to impose on anyone. A much as a gracious offer as it was, you couldn't accept. "No thank you... I'll be fine, really. I can take care of myself."

You were expecting a bit of an argument, something like "oh no, I insist!" but what you got was he exact opposite.

"I understand. But, please, if you ever need anything, feel free to come here."

Your tensed up muscles relaxed a bit. "Thank you..."

"It's no problem, it gets a bit lonely around here anyways. Even if you don't plan on living here, I insist that you stay until your injuries are recovered."

Well, it wasn't like you _could_ do anything in this state anyways.

"Okay..."

He gave a childish smile. "Good, I wasn't going to let you out in this state anyways!"

You sighed, and then realized you hadn't given him your name. How uncharacteristic of you, you were usually always polite enough to give your name. "Oh, I'm _ by the way..."

He smiled wider. "I'm Vladimir!"


End file.
